<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home. by kyuu_kyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145102">Home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuu_kyuu/pseuds/kyuu_kyuu'>kyuu_kyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flower being stressed and finding comfort in his gf, Fluff, He/him pronouns for flower, just them being cute tbh, someone give flower an advil please he needs it, they/them pronouns for rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuu_kyuu/pseuds/kyuu_kyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower had a rather unpleasant day, but Rin is always there to help him.</p><p> </p><p>! Flower is a he/him lesbian and Rin is non-binary, don't bring discourse into this your comment will just get deleted. !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>flower/Kagamine Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hai hai its been awhile since I've written but i ended up procrastinating on my math homework to expand on this drabble a bit !!! I havent been feeling all too well myself recently but i always have my comfort ships to write about when im sad so its sorta a win :p i hope yall enjoy !!!!!!</p><p>Apologies in advance if there's any grammer mistakes wwww</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flower otherwise known by their stage name, V4flower was never much a talker. He tended to keep things to himself and didn't like conflict. Not talking was always just easier  <br/>and solving things on your own instead of asking others for help was just faster for him. </p><p>    But today was not a normal day and Flower was convinced he was cursed. He woke up late, he arrived to his studio late, some of his equipment had broken down, and his guitar strings broke, he couldn't record his instrumentals, it had started raining, his phone ran out of charge, and he just had this weird feeling at the pit of his stomach that he had just done something wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. </p><p>    The sound of Flower's boots hitting the pavement resounded over the sound of the pattering rain on his umbrella, it brought him back to Earth a bit as he put all his focus just on that sound. The groceries he was carrying creating a rustling noise over the light wind. Flower's deadline was walking up faster than he originally expected and he was still no where he wanted to be in terms of progress and today was just another wasted day among others. He didn't even want to think how much it was going to cost him to repair all his broken equipment. Sighing loudly against his mask he felt the rain pick up even more. </p><p>    Letting his thoughts float else where, Flower was sure that Rin must be home by now from dance practice and he could already feel himself pick up the pace. </p><p>    Both he and Rin had met back in their adolescent years and started dating in both of their senior year of high school. At the time they were both in the music industry but weren't very popular and had moved in together almost directly after highschool since they were getting just about enough revenue to support themselves. Of course neither of them were expecting to get very big but they both eventually exploded in popularity with Flower being a solo act producing his own music and Rin keeping a spot in an idol group.</p><p>Despite both of them being artists that continue to seek popularity with their handful of issues and responsibilities to attend to, they're still been capable of keeping their relationship going and still live with each other although they have to pretend that they aren't dating in the public eye. They've both chose to live happy lives together so they don't mind having to deal with weird fans or scandals as long as they stay together, having been almost caught a handful times too close for comfort. </p><p>    Flower slowly walks up the stairs to their shared apartment as he feels himself shiver a tad bit by the time he reached the door. He just hoped he wasn't getting sick or else he would definitely miss his impending album deadline. He banged his head on the door as he waited for Rin to open it. His hands were full anyway. </p><p>"Who's there?" Rin giggled from the other side of the door.</p><p>Flower rolled his eyes. "The boogy man." He retorted jokingly causing Rin to let out a muffled dramatic gasp.</p><p>"I don't think I should let you in then maa'm."</p><p>"Rin open the damn door."</p><p>"Fine, fine I'm going~"</p><p>Just a few seconds later he could hear the slight clicking sound on the other end of the door that revealed the blonde with their hair up in a pony tail. They of course weren't wearing anything too grand but a large black hoodie that belonged to Flower. The white haired girl could feel a faint blush paint itself over his cheeks at the sight.  </p><p>Rin squinted for a bit and looked Flower up and down with a knowing look.</p><p>"Long day?" Flower only closed his eyes and nodded feeling a small migraine accumulate at the back of his head. </p><p>"Get in I'll run you a bath real quick." Rin whispered as they moved aside so Flower could shuffle in. </p><p>   Not even letting one step into the apartment and Flower could smell the scent of Rin's cooking and he felt all his worries melt away. A gentle smile appeared on his face as leaned in a bit to give Rin a small peck on their forehead. He'll worry about the deadline later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>